Devices may establish a session with a service provider to obtain content. Each time that a device establishes a session with a service provider, information related to the session may be transmitted from the service provider to the device, or vice versa. At times, there could be a failure of service between the device and the service provider. A failure of service may result in a poor experience for a user of the device.